Save Tonight
by Sonance
Summary: Well, I'm reposting this one because I got so few reviews for it, and I'm hoping that by reposting it, I might get a few more. Welp, to those of you who are interested, there's a summary inside. Take a looksee, please! Thanks!
1. The Wait

Title: Save Tonight

Author: Ayame

Disclaimer: No, the characters of Dragon Ball/Z/GT do not belong to me. They are the work and creation of Akira Toriyama. Though, I really do wish they were mine (bet you hear that a lot). The song is not mine either. I'm using Eagle Eye Cherry's _Save Tonight_ to add to my story.

Rating: ???

Summary: Our lovable parents in DBZ/GT (well, the fathers, anyways) have been challenged by a new and formidable foe. But the wives are more than upset about this. Could it be that the Dragon Balls are no longer useful…?

***************

Hi everyone! I've only just noticed how long the first part of this story alone is. So, instead of dividing it into two chapters, like I thought I would, I've divided it into four. Yup! I think this is a better idea because it gives more time to take a breather. Just think of it as intermissions! ; ) Okay! I'll let you get to reading! This'll be the first Dragon Ball/Z/GT fic I've put up, so I'm proud of it. Hope you guys like it!!! (just a nice lil' repost to see if I can get any more readers! =) )

***************

****

Save Tonight

- Prelude -

Bulma paced the length of the living room. Her bare feet fell softly into the plush carpet with each step. She stopped briefly and wrapped her arms around her waist. The brass clock hanging above the fireplace mantle chimed the hour. It was six o' clock. Bulma turned and looked through the large bay window just to the side of the front door. The sun was slowly receding into the trees, staining the sky with hughes of pinks and purples. He still hadn't returned.

She knew it was foolish to worry so much. After all, hadn't there been times when Vegeta hadn't returned until odd hours of the night? Sometimes not even until dawn. And even then she hadn't felt as sick with worry as she did now. _Why? Why did she feel like this?_

"Mom," Bra's voice floated Bulma's ears. She turned to see her daughter and Pan standing in the doorway that led to the other parts of the house. Bra was in a mini skirt and a red halter top. Her platform boots were black and calf-high with red laces. Over the top of her blouse and skirt, she wore a mesh, long-sleeved, black shirt. A red headband sat firmly in place over her long turquoise hair. "I'm gonna take Pan to the mall for a calorie-fest. She's mopein' about her dad and some challenge that he was put up to, or something like that."

Bulma looked at Pan. She was wearing blue jeans and a tight, black baby tee. She had a black blouse on over that and high tops. The neon orange bandana that she was so fond of covered her hair. Her dark eyes clouded over, concealing her emotions. Bulma nodded. "'Kay!" Bra said cheerfully and headed through the front door, dragging a silent Pan behind her. "I'll be home by nine." Then there was silence as the door clicked shut. Bulma covered her mouth with the palm of her hand. _So then Bra and Marron were the only ones who don't know_, she thought after seeing Pan. Perhaps they should be told.

She turned her attention back to the window. The sun had completely set now and darkness hovered over the area like a thick fog. A few moments later, Bulma could see a silhouette descending through the air and into the expansive front yard. Relief washed over her as Vegeta made his way toward the house. Bulma yanked the front door open and ran to him, throwing her arms around his waist. Vegeta stood rigid and put a hand on her hip. They were silent for the time being and Bulma wished they could just stay in that position… in the serenity or the silence… but she knew she had to ask.

"Did they challenge you?" She spoke quietly, not making any move to look up at him. Her head remained resting under his chin.

"Yes," came the reply. Bulma tensed, squeezing his waist. Vegeta's voice was as chilled as the night air around them. He unlocked her grip on him and headed into the house. She followed, closing the door after they'd gone in, and watched him make his way through the living room. She knew he was probably going to the Capsule gravity room to train. That was, after all, where he spent most of his time now-a-days. He'd probably also went through the house instead of the yard because he knew that she'd follow him.

"Vegeta." She said, catching his attention. He stopped, but didn't turn around. Bulma went to him and put a hand on his arm. "Please don't take this challenge." Her voice came out in a small whisper. "Don't fight this one." Vegeta looked over his shoulder at her.

"So you do not think that I can handle them, Woman?" he snapped. Bulma winced and let go of his arm.

"I'm only trying to protect-"

"You think that I need protection? I am a Saiya-Jin warrior. If anyone needs protecting, it would be a human like you." His voice was filled with resentment. Bulma wanted to cry because of his words… cry because his cold gaze had settled inertly on her face… cry because time was no longer their ally.

Vegeta disappeared down the hallway, leaving Bulma in the darkened living room. She slowly slid to her knees near an arm chair and leaned her head against the side. Tears came to her eyes. _What are we going to do?_ she asked herself. _What are we going to do when our luck runs out?_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"I cannot believe this!" Videl slammed a fist into the table. Her blue eyes smoldered. "How can they do this? There's only three of them! Three!" Gohan leaned against the doorway and watched his wife. He knew she was scared and masked that fear with anger. He'd told her already. He'd been challenged. So had his father and Vegeta. And their Saiya-Jin pride wasn't about to let them back down.

Videl stopped suddenly, as though she'd been drained of energy. She looked at Gohan. Her brow furrowed. "Why? Why couldn't you just…" Her voice trailed off. Gohan pushed himself away from the door frame and wrapped his arms around her. She shivered. "I'm going to help you." She said quietly. Gohan looked down at her.

"Videl, you can't. I'm not going to let you get caught up in this." She moved away from him, determination set in her eyes as she studied him.

"I know you don't want me to fight, but I'm going to help you."

"Videl, you don't know what these people are like-"

"Yes, I do!" Her reply was quick. "Aren't they like the criminals we fight? Aren't they like Bebi? And Majin Buu? And all the other creatures from Hell that we had to send back? What makes our new foe any different from the old ones?" There was a brief silence.

"They're stronger." came the reply. Videl shook her head and turned to face the sliding glass door that led out into the trees. Darkness enveloped the area, promising only emptiness. "You don't know what you're getting into." He stated. His voice sounded hollow and empty… dry and tired. Videl exhaled slowly as her blue eyes traveled over the lines of his face reflected in the door.

"I know exactly what I'm getting into. I knew from the moment I married you, Gohan. You are a Saiya-Jin. A warrior by blood. You fight for the protection of others. You have unimaginable powers that I could only hope for. You don't need guns to get rid of someone, like I do. You never needed a helicopter to fly around when you first started out. I know you, Gohan. I knew the danger that being with you would bring. And I chose to accept that. Nothing else will ever make me change my decisions. I know the danger, and I accept them, as your wife, whether you like it or not. I'm going with you."

"Videl…" there was still an edge of doubt in his tone.

"Don't you get it, Gohan?" She turned, but not completely, to face him. Her indigo were sad as she studied him. "Understand this. I love you. And I'm not about to stand on the sidelines and watch. I'm going to fight by your side. To the end." They looked at each other for a few moment before Gohan nodded. He covered the remaining distance between them and pulled her into his strong embrace. He held her tightly, not wanting to let go. _Whatever fate willed_, he thought, _Let it come._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Goku sat on a rock just outside of his house. He took in the silence that came with the darkness of night and recalled the events that took place earlier that day. A heated battle had broken out between Vegeta, Gohan, and himself against their newest enemies. They had proven to be worthy opponents; fast, strong, and cunning.

They had arrived early that morning, seeking the one named Goku, who was said to be the strongest fighter in the universe. They also wanted Vegeta, the prince of Saiya-Jins. And after they'd discovered that Gohan was Goku's son, they'd perused him as well, challenging each of them.

"Goku…" Chi Chi's voice floated to his ears. She stopped behind him. He didn't turn around. She was silent. She didn't need to speak. Goku already knew what she was going to say. And she already knew what his answer would be. The silence stretched into the night. Finally, Chi Chi's whisper could be heard against the soft rustle of wind. "Please…"

"I can't." He said numbly.

"You can't." She repeated. "You can't… or you won't?" Goku stood, but still didn't turn around.

"Chi Chi, listen," He began, but she cut him off.

"No, Goku. I won't listen." Her voice was soft, but firm. "I don't understand why this must be done. Why you have to fight again. I know I can overreact to things at times, but I… I…" her words trailed off. Goku tuned and looked at her. Her long black hair was loose and fluttered against the soft breeze. "We'll never have peace."

"Chi Chi-" Goku began to speak once more, but again, she cut him off.

"You really love the battle, don't you, Goku? Whether you'd like to believe you do or not, you're drawn to it." There was a brief silence before she continued. "You know it's true. That's why you have nothing to say in your defense." Her voice cracked and tears suddenly filled her large brown eyes. "You most likely would have fought even if you were a human, and not a Saiya-Jin. You jump needlessly into battles, not caring or even thinking of the ones that love you. Not caring who you hurt with your pride and stupidity.

"You were killed by Cell not too long ago, and you had one day to return to Earth as an angel. What day did you choose? The day of the tournament! Not Goten's birthday. Not to see Gohan and Videl wed. But on the day of a lousy tournament. How's that for caring? I even had to force you to hug Goten, your second son, that you'd seen only for the first time, before you left. And all you could say about him was that he looked like you." The tears spilled over her eyes and slid down her cheeks releasing the resentment and anger that she'd kept in. She shook her head. "Go, then, Goku. Fight your battle. Goten's a young man now, so he no longer needs a father. And me? Well, I've lived most of my life without you. So, go fight your battle." She savagely wiped the tears from her face and glared at him, then turned toward the house. Her voice was hollow when she spoke again. "I could care less if you came back this time."

__

Come and close the curtains

'Cause all we need is candlelight

You and me and a bottle of wine

I wanna hold you tonight, oh yeah

Bra looked up from her ice cream sundae and glanced across the small circular table at Pan. She pulled on her long dark hair and stared at the tabled top. Warm steam rose up from her mocha and disappeared around her face. Marron skipped away from the counter where she'd been ordering and took a seat at the table. Her hair was pulled up into two high pig tails. She wore black jean frayed shorts and a white button up blouse. She wrinkled her nose when she looked at Pan.

"Alright, Pan-chan. What's up?" Bra leaned forward and wagged her spoon at her friend. Marron leaned her elbows on the table and let her chin rest in the palms of her hands. "You haven't touched your mocha." She paused and set her spoon down. "You're really worried about Gohan, aren't you? What happened?"

Pan sighed and looked around the tiny restaurant. Bra and Pan had stopped by the Amber Shop for a quick bite to eat after going to the mall and ran into Marron. They decided to sit down together before going home. The clock on the far wall near the glass door read 8:29pm. The brown walls and green curtains gave a cozy atmosphere to the place. It wasn't like many other fast food restaurants. The Amber Shop was more old fashioned. A few people wandered back and forth from their tables to the counters. Pan sighed again.

"There's a new enemy in this area." She spoke quietly. Bra and Marron snapped to attention. "They challenged my dad." Bra smiled.

"Aw, cheer up, Pan. Gohan's pretty strong. I'm sure he'll kick their butts!" But Pan shook her head.

"No. They're too strong. I was them fight…" Her voice trailed off. A chill crept down Bra and Marron's spine at the look in Pan's eyes. Fear. That was something they rarely saw there. "They're too strong." She whispered again.

"Thank you for thinking of us, so," A deep masculine voice sounded behind Pan. She gasped and sprang out of her chair, but he grabbed a hold of her arm and wrenched it behind her, pulled her back. Bra and Marron jumped up.

The man had long white hair that was tied into a ponytail. His skin was blue and icy to the touch, just as his eyes were. His hands were bony and tipped with great ripping claws that were whiter than ivory. He had long ears that were curled at the tips and his lower jaw protruded out from his face. He tried, unsuccessfully to grin. Bra would have made some sort of degrading remark, but the things disgusting hands on Pan made her worry only about her friend. He pulled his captive against him and hooked his free arm around her neck, threatening to choke her.

"And here I thought we were being courteous when we challenged your father and his Saiya-Jin companion to battle, rather than just an all out war right then and there." He spoke in a clear voice, which should have been impossible with the angle his jaw was set at. The onlookers backed away, noting the frost forming on the spot where he stood. Pan's arm and neck were beginning to feel numb.

"What do you mean 'Sayin companion?'" Marron asked. Pas gagged as the man tightened his grip on her. Both Bra and Marron tensed.

"The ones who are said to be the most powerful warriors in the galaxy. The Saiya-Jin called Goku and the Prince Vegeta." Bra gasped. Her father had been chosen as well?

"Mi'Kahn. What are you playing with here?" Another man materialized out of the air next to the first. This one had dark green hair, almost black, that fell neatly along his chin. He had an angular face with sharp features. He wore a white tunic under a brown vest and brown leather pants with boots. There was a sword his hip and he looked like someone our of a fairy tale book. Unlike his partner, who was a head higher than him and looked like he came from a monster movie. The man looked at Mi'Kahn and then at Pan. "So, it's the girl from this afternoon." He reached toward her.

"Get away from her!" Bra took a step forward. The new comer looked at her, his cold eyes traveling from her to Marron. 

"You two must be her friends." He stated before glancing back at Pan and Mi'Kahn. Pan's lower lip quivered slightly and her eyelids began to close. Her grip on Mi'Kahn arm loosened visibly. Puffs of air could be seen with each breath she took as though the air around her were chilled. "You're going to kill her if you continue that." He spoke briskly. The corners of Mi'Kahn lips went up in what was meant to be a smile. The green haired man turned back to Marron and Bra.

"Deliver a message to her parents." He gestured to Pan. "Tell the woman that entering a battle uninvited is hardly a righteous act. So we're taking the girl to compensate for her stupidity."

"What?" Bra asked, outraged.

"You aren't taking her anywhere. " Marron shifted her weight and positioned herself for a fight. The remaining bystanders hurried to the nearest exits, not wanting to get caught up in this.

"Do what they say…" Pan's voice came out in a choked whisper. She watched her friends with wide, worried eyes. "Do what they say."

"Smart girl." Another voice came from behind Bra and Marron. A third man walked around them. He was taller than the man with green hair, but shorter than Mi'Kahn. His black hair was slicked back his dark eyes glinted with a disturbing playfulness as they traveled slowly over Bra's figure than Marron's. "You have the message, now go." Bra set her lip in a determined line.

"I'll go back and make the preparations, Alec." The man with the green hair stepped back and bean to dissipate into the air.

"Fine, You do that." The second member disappeared completely, leaving the five alone. Alec smiled viciously. "I suggest you leave with your message." He began to turn away, but stopped and looked at Mi'Kahn. His smile grew. "Wait… how many girls does it take to deliver a message?" Pan's jaw dropped and she struggled some more as his comment registered. Bra and Marron looked at one another, not sure of what to do. They backed slightly. Mi'Kahn raise his palm toward the girls.

"One." He growled. Pan shrieked and struggled to be released from her bondage, but her shouts were drowned out from the rumbling of energy and the echoing scream of her friend.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Bulma stepped out of the cold air of the night and into the Capsule gravity changer that Vegeta used for training. The atmosphere was humid and she could hear him somewhere in the back working out. She glanced at the control panel to check out the level of gravity he was working at. 875G. The monitor read. Bulma pressed a couple of buttons to deactivate the gravity, bringing it back to normal so she could go further inside. In the distance, she could hear Vegeta's should and a crash. A small smile came to her lips. This might very well be the last time she would get to do this to him; make him crash into something by switching off the gravity in the middle of his training. Vegeta stalked toward her and paused momentarily to pull on his white tank top and hooked a towel over his neck.

"I really wish you would stop doing that." He growled as he passed by her and left the room. Bulma followed him to the house and into the kitchen. She stopped in the doorway and watched him look through the fridge. He had on tight black pants and boots. Bulma could never figure just why he preferred to wear such tight clothing to train in. After all, Goku never wore anything like that. And neither did Trunks or Goten, come to think of it. So why did Vegeta? She wondered as she pursed her lips. Though, he did look pretty hot in it, she thought with a small smile.

Sensing her gaze on him, Vegeta looked up and was about to speak when the telephone rang. Bulma crossed the room to answer it. Vegeta listened half-heartedly to the conversation.

"Yes… Oh! Hi, Chi Chi!… Whoa! Slow down… What?… _What?_…" Vegeta looked up. Bulma covered her lips and her eyes widened. Her hand moved slowly to her nick and she stared blankly ahead. The receiver clattered to the floor. "Oh, Dende…" she whispered. "Bra…" Vegeta walked over to her.

"Where." He said firmly. She looked up at him, slightly dazed.

"The Amber Shop. Across from the mall." Her voice was strained. Vegeta grabbed Bulma and darted out the door.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The lights of the ambulance flashed as they loaded her in. Chi Chi, Goku, Krillin, and C-18 stood by, huddling near the ambulance door when Vegeta arrived with Bulma.

"Where is my daughter!" Vegeta charged at the crowd, ready to kill.

"Mommy! Papa-suki!" Bra emerged from behind the ambulance and rushed into her parents' arms. Trunks and Goten stepped forward timidly, they'd arrived at the Amber Shop just moments after the accident. They were supposed to meet Marron there at approximately 845pm but had arrived a few minutes too late.

"Mom!" Everyone looked up to see Gohan and Videl rushing toward them, just arriving from hearing the news. They looked to the ambulance. Marron lie inside on the bed, hooked up to a variety of machines. C-18 sat inside, looking quite frazzled and upset, next to her daughter. Bra looked at Videl.

"They left you a message." Her voice caught everyone's attention. It cracked a bit as she spoke. She felt as sick as C-18 looked, and she was glad for the support that her parents were giving her. "They said that it was unfair for you to fight when not invited. So the took Pan to compensate."

"What!?!" Videl's eyes widened. She turned to Gohan. "Oh, Dende, no… Pan…" Her voice trailed off as her gaze went to her husband. "Gohan…" Bra took her eyes away from the couple and looked back at the ambulance.

"Their target was me." Trunks, Bulma, Goten, and Vegeta each looked at Bra. "That would have been me… but she… jumped in front of me…" her voice trailed off. She shivered and held onto her father tighter. Vegeta growled. He looked at Goku and Gohan.

"The battle date has been moved. We go to fight now." they nodded. Vegeta let go of Bra.

"C'mon, Bra. We'll take you home." Trunks and Goten went to her, surrounding her in the protective manner of a brother and a good friend. Krillin moved away from the ambulance and his wife and daughter as the paramedics finished their preparations, and headed toward his vehicle, ready to follow the other to the hospital as it would left. Chi Chi moved to Gohan and Videl. She hugged each of them.

"Please be careful. Come back to us with Pan." Then she turned to Vegeta. "You, too." She nodded at him, then turned to leave. She passed by Goku without a backwards glance. Goku, his expression emotionless, didn't say anything before he took off into the air. Videl and Gohan exchanged puzzled looks.

"Ready to go?" Gohan asked after a few moments. Videl nodded, placing an arm firmly around her waist. He knew she could fly just fine by herself, but for some odd reason… at this time, he needed to be closer to her. With a small sigh, he flew into the air following his father. Vegeta went forward, ready to leave Bulma, Chi Chi and the three teens alone in the now emptied parking lot.

"Vegeta!" The strained voice cut through the growing silence of the unsettled night. "Vegeta, don't leave! Please don't go. I'm begging you." Bulma shouted. He turned and looked at her.

"Woman, you are beginning to get on my nerves. Go home." He turned to leave once more, but she ran to him and grabbed his arm, her hands landing around his forearm. She took in a small breath and pressed her lips together, watching him with wide eyes.

"Why?" Her expression seemed lost. "Why must you go? Why risk your life?! You know how strong they are! Why throw your life away? Cause grief to your friends and family? And all for the sake of your Saiya-Jin pride." The last two words were said with contempt. Vegeta glared at her.

"What do you know, Woman?" Bulma creased her brow.

"I know that I love you." She whispered. Vegeta was shocked into silence. He knew she loved him, but she'd never really said it before. Tears filled her eyes, threatening to spell out what his actions were causing in painful, trickling droplets of water. "When you died and I didn't know whether or not the Dragon Balls would bring you back, I was so scared. And before that… and even now I live in fear every time I lose you or you leave me." Her voice cracked and trailed off. She closed her eyes, her grip on his arm tightening, as though, if she could picture him in her mind… feel his flesh against hers… that he'd be there and stay there when she opened them again. The tears that had brimmed her eyes slid down her cheeks when she had closed her them. She took in a slow breath and began to speak once more, her voice quavering with each word. "I… I didn't know what to do… didn't know if I could really go on with the thought of not having you near me. I felt so lost… I suffered so much pain… It tore my soul to shreds. Please, Vegeta, don't put me through that again. Don't leave me this time. Please stay with me. Let me protect you." There was silence. Vegeta's cold gaze didn't quiver. He pulled her hands off of his arm and flew into the air.

Chichi, Goten, Bra, and Trunks watched silently as Bulma fell to her knees, bringing her hands up to her face, sobbing. She shook her head, crying from the pain. Looking up into the dark night sky, she screamed. The rears flowed down her cheeks, doing nothing to soothe the burning ache that had risen from her chest to her throat to her face. She leaned over, wanting to melt into the ground… wanting to be gone… watching the pain to die… wanting only him. Again she screamed.


	2. The Call

Save Tonight

By: Ayame

__

Well we know I'm going away

And how I wish, I wish it weren't so

So take this wine and drink with me

Let's delay our misery

"Well, well. Looks like our super heroes have changed the battle date to tonight, rather than tomorrow." Alec stood in the large room gazing up at the mirror placed on a wall adjacent to the entrances and exits of that room. It was an enchanting thing, the mirror was, giving it's users the ability to see whatever it was they wished. That was how Alec and his companions had first come to learn of the Saiya-Jin race, their demise, and their survivors, and the struggles they went through. In reality, each of the three strangers to the planet Earth had known of the Saiya-Jins long before they'd come across the mirror; the presence of the mirror only fueled their knowledge and accuracy. Alec absently ran a hand through his hair before turning to face Mi'Kahn. "You put the girl in Rowan's arena, yes?" The beastly looking man nodded. He watched the vision displayed by the looking glass, watched as the ambulance pulled out of the parking lot of the little shop that they'd retrieved the one called 'Pan' from. Watched as the warriors took they're flight. "Good." Alec smiled. "Now I think we should pay the remaining members of our Saiya-Jin friends a visit."

"Rowan's not going to be too happy about what we did to the blonde girl." Mi'Kahn said, his gravelly voice echoing off of the nearly empty walls of the room in which they stood. The view in the mirror faded to a soft glowing yellow hue; a telltale sign that meant it was going to show yet another scene. He thought about how the mother of the girl they took was still going to join the fight. Rowan wouldn't be to happy with that either. He grinned a bit. Not that he was complaining. He couldn't care less who he fought. Alec shrugged, his thoughts bordering Mi'Kahn's, if not a little more violent, and his comment told just that.

"Rowan has too many morals." He turned back to the mirror, which was now split into three sections. One corner displayed Chi Chi sitting at a window seat, staring into the dark of the night. Another section showed Bulma, lying on the floor with her eyes closed. The last space displayed Trunks, Bra, and Goten huddled around a table drinking something from mugs. "You retrieved the wife of Goku. I'll get the other four." Mi'Kahn grinned.

"Let me guess. Compensation for changing the battle date without taking it up with us?" Alec shrugged and raised his eyebrows, a somewhat mischievous and playful smile touching his features.

"Something like that."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Chi Chi sat alone in her home. Goten had gone over to Capsule Corps. with the others. She was perched on a window seat and stared out into the darkness of the woods that surrounded her house. It was so lonely here. Wrapping her arms around her legs, she leaned her head on her knees and let a single tear slide down her cheek. Was this really it? He didn't even look back at her when he left… didn't say a word. But wasn't that what she wanted? After all, she hadn't said anything to him either. A sob escaped her lips and she hugged her knees tighter. "Goku…" She whispered softly. It was really ending between them, she realized. She shook her head viciously. She really didn't want this. She was just so sick and tired of being left behind. And now…? _Now you've destroyed what you had for years._ She brushed the tears away from her eyes and wrinkled her brow. She hadn't realized it before, but even when Goku had gone off to fight, she'd always felt a sense of security knowing that he'd come back. Granted there were times that he didn't come back for quite a while because he would go and get himself killed, but the spirits always seemed to look upon him with favor and gave him another chance. She always thought about him, and how she loved doing just the little things for him. As dense as he was, he loved her with all of his soul, and that was what she needed from him. A ragged sigh escaped her lips as panic and anxiety rose from within her stomach. But now…? Had she ruined it all with her quick temper and biting words…?

A sound at the back of the room caused her head to snap up. Chi Chi slid to her feet as Mi'Kahn came out of the shadows in one corner of the bedroom. "Why so sad, pretty one?" He chuckled as he moved closer to her. Chi Chi backed up until she was pressed against a wall. Mi'Kahn reached toward her with his skeletal hands' but she darted forward and kicked at his hands, then ducked and knocked him off his feet. Sliding to one side, she looked toward the bedroom door. She make a quick dash toward it, but Mi'Kahn grabbed a hold of her ankle an yanked her to the floor. She crashed to the wooden floor, pain jolting though her elbows and up her arms as she struggled to maintain her balance and then stand quickly. Mi'Kahn was quicker than her, though. Moving over her, he grabbed her shoulders and picked her up off the ground. "You are a bother," He stated before through her to the side and against a wall. She half landed against, half crashed into the window seat. She moaned as she pushed herself up and looked at him. He raised his palm. She could hear the crackling hum of electrical static vibrating from his fingertips. Her eyes widened as he aimed at her. Scrambling to her feet, she tried to dodge.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tears soaked into the yellow sleeves of Bulma's blouse. Her head hurt, but whether it was from grief or just from crying too much, she want sure. She felt sick and dizzy, but despite that, she stared numbly up at the ceiling. She lie on the floor of the room that Vegeta used to train in, feeling that this was as close to him as she could get. Her eyes slowly drifted closed as she took in another shaky breath. Dread rolled up in her stomach as cold and dark as the atmosphere surrounding her home. This didn't feel real. It felt like a bad dream. A nightmare that wouldn't let her return to the waking world. Or… perhaps, more realistically, it was a certainty that had at once been a nightmare. Wrinkling her brow, she let the quiet stillness of Vegeta's gravity room sink into her. Her head ached and she had no with to think about this… but she just couldn't help it. Things were different this time. They were more dangerous because the Dragon Balls… her thoughts trailed off into a searing white plane of nothingness. After a few moments, she slowly sat up, rubbing her temples. That was it. She'd made up her mind. She wasn't' going to let this happen. She'd find out where Vegeta was and go to him.

"I can solve that problem for you." A man's voice sounded behind Bulma, answering, as well as interrupting, her thoughts. "I can take you to your beloved. If you'll trust me to." With a startled gasp, she sprang to her feet and spun around. He was all too familiar, but at the same time, she'd never seen him before. It was his tone that made her flesh crawl… it was a tone that was commanding, yet secretive, and disturbingly calm and deadly all in one. Setting her jaw in a determined glare, she watched him suspiciously. She knew he was one of the enemies, but he did nothing to attack her. She wrinkled her brow as she backed away from him. Why was he here when the others were on their way to battle him…? Her heart began to beat rapidly. He held out a hand toward her. She looked at his hand then at his eyes. Should she, or shouldn't she?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Bra blew on her cup of tea. Steam rose from the mug and disappeared into the air. She kept the cup on the tabled and wrapped her cool hands around it to warm them. She shivered slightly, still in shock from Pan's kidnapping and Marron's accident. Goten sat down next to her and placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Everything will be alright." He said softly. "You'll see." She nodded half-heartedly and pressed her lips together.

"Right. Keep telling yourselves that." Bra screamed and jumped to her feet, the mug she held crashed to the tiled floor. That voice was too familiar. Alec appeared out of nowhere before Trunks, Goten, and Bra. He wore a sly grin and watched each of them, seeming too pleased at startling them and scaring Bra. She hid behind Goten and her brother. 

"What do you want?" Trunks growled, donning that angered expression that very much resembled Vegeta's.

"All of you." Alec replied. Goten and Trunks got into defensive fighting positions, but before they could do anymore, Alec disappeared. Bra screamed again. The two demi-Saiya-Jins turned to find him holding her around the waist. She struggled to get free but he was too strong for her.

"Let her go!" Goten advanced, but he stopped short when Alec grabbed her neck.

"Come close and I'll break her neck. And don't think I won't." His eyes glinted. "After all, we've already gotten rid of that little blonde girl and your mother. What was her name? Chi Chi? Oh, and as for that other girl we took. I don't expect her to be doing so well right now." 

"Bastard." Goten growled. Alec's smile grew at the looks on Goten and trunk's faces. Behind him, the air began to shift and sway, as though it were liquefying into some sort of portal. The things behind him, the door, the countertops, the wall ornaments, and such, could still be seen, but it was like they were beneath the surface of rippling water. He stepped back toward it.

"Stop!" Goten shouted.

"If you want her back, as well as her mother, you'll have to come and get them. Just follow me."

"What?"

"You heard me. The woman that was in the room separated from this house. I've got her as well. So? Why don't you come and get them?" He looked at Goten. "And your mother and that little girl. I trust you want them back?" He said before disappearing into the liquid like space.

"No! Help me!" Bra screamed before being dragged in after him. Goten jumped at the portal. Trunks followed him in just as quickly.

__

Save tonight, fight the break of dawn

Come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone

Save tonight, fight the break of dawn

Come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone

Goku and Vegeta touched down quietly. Gohan let go of Videl so that she slid to the ground. The four stared up at the enormous hulking building. The sky was a dark gray, cold and foreboding. This place had been concealed quite nicely from those who would not know how to find it, if they didn't know how to look. The air was icy and laced with a cent of dread. Huge double doors stood open, inviting them in. They took the invitation. Gravel skittered under their shoes as they silently made their ways toward the entrance. They knew what was to come next. And they knew that it was doubtful they might win. But they had to try.

The large iron doors slowly creaked shut after the entered. They had but one change to escape now. And that was before the doors closed completely. They didn't take it. Instead, they headed down the expansive corridor leading straight ahead of them. They had walked what seemed like hours before coming into a large room decorated sparsely with a table, a row of chairs, and a huge glass mirror hanging on one wall. It seemed to almost be raised on a platform of some sort, for there were stairs and rails that lined it. Directly ahead of them was another opening that continued down the long corridor. Videl walked toward the mirror.

"Hey," she commented, looking into it. "Do you think that our bad guys are vain?" Her attempt for humor was lost due to the uneasiness and temperamental moods. Sighing, she moved to the second door and continued down the hallway with the three men following her.

"I just don't get it. How are we supposed to get to these so-called 'challenges?' I mean, there aren't any openings or turns. I just goes on and on." Goku stopped and looked back the way they came. The others stopped as well. It had been a good ten minutes since they'd left the room with the mirror. "Unless this is the challenge…" Videl gave a thoughtful smile at Goku's comment.

"I bet there are a ton of opening around here. We just aren't seeing them." The three looked at her. She shuffled ahead, but only a bit. "Let's be logical. This is the lair of our enemy. They could put door all over the place, and there'd be a good chance that we didn't even see them because they don't want us to. You knew how they say the enemy's power is stronger on his own turf." Videl looked at the wall ahead of her. "Why, there's probably an opening right there in front of us." She walked slowly toward the wall with her arm outstretched, and much to everyone's surprise, walked right through it. She looked back and grinned. "Cool! C'mon guys!" But before she could say anything else, the wall she'd just passed through began to cave in. With a shreik, Videl was thrown back. Gohan jumped in after her to shield her. Goku and Vegeta had little time to react before the wall closed completely, becoming solid once more. Vegeta cursed.

"What is this place?" He fumed.

"I think we're on our own." Goku began. Then suddenly, a hole formed beneath his feet and he was sucked into the darkness. The team was now separated. Fate wasn't' going to give them any favors for this battle.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

C-18 knelt by her daughter's hospital bed. She watched her only child with tired eyes. The tubes came from a number of machines and were connected to Marron, trying to figure out just what was wrong. Her vitals were decreasing drastically, but there were no physical wounds on her at all. Sweat beaded her forehead and her breaths came in heavy gasps. At times she clenched her teeth, and even though she was not awake, it was evident that she was in pain. Her lips parted as she silently called out for her mom. C-18 held onto her daughter's cold, clammy hand tightly, wanting nothing more than to ease her suffering.

She closed her eyes and felt warm tears slide down her cheeks. A sob escaped her lips. There was nothing they could do to save her. For the first time in her life, C-18 felt completely helpless. Her little girl was fading from this world quickly and she had no idea how to stop it. No one did. All she could do was wait. And hope for a miracle. A miracle she knew would not come. After all, they'd pressed their luck so many times before…


End file.
